I Knew
by mars.x
Summary: AU. She loves Troy. He loves Gabriella. Simple as that. Troyella.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, disney does.

**A/N:** Here's another one from me :) This fic will be in 4 or 5 parts, not sure yet.This story mainly revolves around Troy and Gabriella. Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review or something, it'll be greatly appreciated.

---------------------------------------

**Part 1: Love**

**Valentines Day**.

Off in the distance, the sun began setting; leaving behind array of colors. Yellow, orange, pink, red and purple lit the sky; a painter's delight. This would have been the perfect setting for a perfect dinner, if the 16 year old girl had a date. Letting her feet graze up against the ground, she sighed dejectedly. She hated this date and had done for as long as her she could remember. Rather than calling this day it's proper name, she had always labled it 'Singles Awareness Day'. It had seemed all singles were aware of, except for her. She had hated it for an obvious reason, she was always dateless, and for a reason undisclosed to anyone who asked. That reason being that only two years ago, her mother had walked out on her and her father.

Next door, a young man frantically hurried around his room; stumbling across the masses of clothes that had accumilated during the week. His mother sure would get a kick out of this. He could picture her face, just thinking about it made him chuckle. It suprised him that his mother hasn't stormed in to his bedroom, like she always did. Walking past his bedroom window, he got a glimpse at the slumped figure sitting on her swing. For a second, everything around him stopped as she gazed up into his window. She looked so sad. He got back to his previous task when she looked away. "Dad, do you know where my button up shirt is? The long sleeve black one?"

He rolled his eyes when his father stopped at his door and shrugged, while taking a bit out of an apple. That's what he always ate this days, wanting to be healthy and such. It was bunch of nonsense to him. Shaking his head, he re-checked his clothes. He skimmed through the clothes that were hung, which wasn't many for they had all fallen onto the floor. Groaning, he got down onto his knees and started his search for his shirt. Finally finding it, underneath a gazillion other shirts, he hurriedly put it on before heading to his dresser. There he applied cologne and gel into his hair. He looked to die for. "Troy?"

He heard his mother say from the kitchen as he reached the last step. Rolling his eyes he reached for the bouquet of roses off of the hallway table before hurring off to the opposite end of where his mother was. Choosing to go out the back door, meant having less interaction with his mother. He knew she was just going to bombard him with questions as to who he was taking out and where they were going. He didn't mind the first few times, but it was getting old. He straighted out his shirt and walked to the side of the house. Along the way he could see the girl next door, through the cracks in the wooden fence.

Wanting to know why she was sad on such a romantic day, being dateless never crossed his mind, he opened the little gate in the fence that gave each family passage into each other's backyard. Her hair was gathered to gether and resting over her left shoulder while she rested her head against the metal chain that held the swing up. She was humming an unfamiliar tune, but quickly stopped when he had accidently stepped on a twig. Her head bolting up, she turned her head to see who kindly intruded her moment of lonliness. Her eyes widened in shock, it was her neighbor and he had look of embarrassement on his face. "Sorry, I scared you"

He spoke flowingly. He had only spoken to her once or twice, three times max. He didn't know much about her either, only that she lived alone with her father and that her name was Gabriella. His mother had mentioned their last name, but he had let that go through one ear and out the other. He never really got a good look at her either. When his mother had dragged him over to her house, he had been looking anywhere but at her face, only taking glances here and there. Now looking at her, he had to admit, she was quite pretty. She looked down, she mumbled. "It's ok"

Her voice was soft and filled in innocence. He looked around trying to think of words to say to the small girl sitting in front of him a few feet away. Silence filled the air, but it wasn't uncomfortable like he thought it would be when he walked through the gate. She looked up and noticed the bouquet in his hands and smiled sadly. Whoever was getting that was lucky, in her book. Anyone who was with someone on this day was lucky. Seeing the sadness in her smile and her gazing on the roses, it finally clicked in his head. She was alone. "Are you ok?"

He didn't know where that came from, but it was too late to take it back now. She looked down and shrugged her shoulders. She got up and turned her body around so she was completely facing him. Anyone nice enough to ask such a question, deserved her full attention. She sat back on the swing and swung herself, letting her feet drag along the ground and not letting her gaze break from his. He felt bad for her or for anyone who had to spend this special day alone. He couldn't figure out why no one would want to take her out on a date, she clearly had a face on her. "Don't you have a date to go on?"

She had said it to him so softly that he barely heard it. Thankfully, he did. He looked down at his watch and groaned. Time sure did fly quickly. He had been at his neighbors backyard for the past 15 minutes, when it only felt like he had been there a mere 5. He shifted in his spot and apologized, not quite knowing why. He turned on his heel and made for the gate, not waiting for any departing words from her. When the gate had closed he saw her sigh and begin to hum the same unfamiliar tune. Glancing down at his roses, he sighed. God knew he didn't have to do what he was about to do, but he felt he just _needed_ to.

"Hey," she stopped swining and looked up. Her brown and sorrowful eyes met with his blue eyes filled with sympathy. He looked less embarrassed as he did the first time he had been in her presence, but still embarrassed nevertheless. His right hand was held behind his back. She looked up at him, properly. He approached her slowly until he was at arms length. With is free hand he reached for hers. He pulled her up from her spot so that they were, almost, at eye level. He was taller than her. She looked down, slightly confused and scared at what was happening. "Happy Valentines Day"

She jerked her head back as he took a step back from her. He smiled as he presented her with three roses. She gasped at the gesture. No one had done anything like this before. She slowly took them from him and brought it up to her nose, they smelled really good. Even though she knew he had picked them out from the bouquet meant for someone else, she accepted them. She looked up one final time, that day, into his eyes. There was no more sympathy in them, instead was just unexplainable sparks. _**Her**_ heart stopped. Without another word, he hurried away; already late for his date.

_The first time I saw you, I knew_.

_I knew, I loved you cause my heart stopped_.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything.

**A/N:** Here's part two of the fanfic. Watched HSM 2 again and couldn't help but fall in love with the pairing that is Troyella, all over again. Anyway hope you like this part. Please read and review :) & sorry if it's too long.

---------------------------------------

**Part 2: In Love**

Senior Prom had come far too quickly than she would have liked. Gabriella stood looking at herself in the mirror, satisfied. Her floor length lilac dress suited her perfectly. She hadn't plan on going because she hadn't had a date, but her friend Sharpay insisted she went and took it upon herself to find Gabriella a date. But now looking at herself, she had no regrets. She thought she looked beautiful, she hope _he_ would too. Straightening out her dress, she saw a light come on across her window. It was Troy, the boy of affections. She walked over to her window and looked out, making sure not to be so obvious. She smiled happily, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

Troy undid the knot his mother had made him, it was too tight. He hated events like these, they were such a hassle. Groaning, he re-did his tie over and over unaware of two pairs of eyes watching him. Finally having it done, he picked up the corsage and laid it on his bed before taking one last look at himself in the mirror. Gabriella sighed sadly. She had wished he would have taken her to the prom. They had made a pact earlier that year that they would go with each other if they both didn't have dates. They would have gone together hadn't it been for Mindy, who asked Troy at the very last minute. He had refused at first, but Gabriella had insisted he went with Mindy.

Gabriella was brought back from her thoughts as her cellphone vibrated on her dresser. She glanced down at her screen, it was Alex; the prom date Sharpay had set her up with. Excitement filled her body as she flipped her phone open. She brought it to her ears and spoke softly into the receiver with a simple 'hello'. Alex voice was nervous and he was stuttering on every word. "I can't go with you tonight. My girlfriend and I got back together and well I'm going with her"

With that, he hung up on Gabriella. She was shocked, her date had just bailed out on her an hour before prom. With shaking hands she sprinted out of her bedroom, down the stairs and out into her back yard; where she felt most free and comfortable. She took her usual seat on her swing and swung herself back and fourth. This was all too good to be true, no one would ever take her to the prom. She was after all, the brainiac of the school. Glancing up at the stars, she made a wish on every single one of them until her vision got blurred with tears. There wasn't enough stars in the universe to make her wish come true. Unable to hold them back, she cried. Her tears slid down her face with no signs of stopping.

Troy heard noises coming from outside, getting up from his bed; where he sat waiting for the clock to hit 7. He looked out the window, it was Gabriella. Not waiting a second more, he jolted out of his room and out his back door. In a matter of seconds, he was face to face with the fence. He peeked through the cracks at the crying girl. He unlocked the gate and made his way over to her. Not caring that he'd wrinkle his suit, he bent down next to her. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

Hearing his voice, she wiped at her tears and looked up. He offered her a smile, which she didn't return. He got back up to a standing position before pulling her onto her feet. She took a step back from him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to control herself if she was anymore closer than she already was. Over the course of two years, she had hoped that the deep feelings she had for her best friend would go away, but it never did. At 18, those feelings were stronger than ever. She was aware that she had broken the unwritten rule of never falling in love with your best friend. She was more than willing to pay the consequences. "My date. He canceled on me at the last minute. He got back with his girlfriend and is taking her instead."

She had said the last few words softly, but he heard. He heard it loud and clear. Anger boiled inside of him. Who could do that to his best friend? He clenched and then unclenched his fist into a ball, trying control his emotions. She had caught on and rested her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze, hoping it'd calm him down. It did, just a little. She smiled sadly when his breathing went back to normal and his face was no longer contorted in a look of anger. He was his old self again, with a hint of saddness around the eyes. "You should go, your date might throw a fit if your late"

He chuckled at her attempt to lighten up the atmosphere. He nodded and hurried back into his house, leaving Gabriella to sit back down on her swing and sulk. Troy ran up to his room, took his corsage and keys before heading down stairs. The soft music coming out for her mother's study stopped him dead in his tracks. He knocked softly and opened the door when he heard his mother yell out 'come in'. He pushed the door back and walked over to the far left hand corner of the room. Troy's mother looked on in awe, her only son looked absolutely stunning. "I'm going to borrow this"

Before Troy's mom could even answer, Troy was out of the door and on his way to the back door. He barely used the front door. He straightened out his suit before opening the gates again. He smiled when he saw her still sitting down in her regular place. Troy hid the items behind his back and crept up slowly behind Gabriella. She was humming a tune that he was all too familiar with. Troy cleared his throat and almost laughed when Gabriella almost fell off of the swing. It didn't take a genius to notice that she hadn't been expecting his return until a couple hours. "Troy, what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. Instead he pulled his hand from around his back, revealing a fairly small boombox. He smirked at her as she watched him put it down, intently. His left hand came around his body. There lying in the palm of his hands was a corsage. He pulled her up onto her feet, again, and slipped the corsage onto her wrist. It fit around her wrist perfectly. Troy smiled at the smile that was playing on her lips. He bent over and hit play. "Troy?"

A slow song came on and a goofy grin appeared on his face. He remembered. She had told him, a couple a months after he had given her the roses, that this was her favorite song. Her dad would always play it for her and they'd dance when she was a little girl. She never thought falling more in love with him was possible, but he proved her wrong. So wrong. Her heart raced as he looked at her. There was a safe distance between them as the song played softly in the background. His sudden movement, gave her hope.

He reached for her hands and laced his fingers with her. Through out their friendship, never had their fingers ever entwined the way they were. Had the heavens above come to their senses and grant her the wish she thought no amount of stars could give? When he unlaced their fingers, her hopes came crashing down. She was sure her heart came tumbling down after. They both stood in awkward silence, a first time for the both of them. Troy scratched the back of his neck before finally gathering enough nerve to ask her the one question that lingered in his mind the moment he stepped through the gates, the second time. "Gabriella, would you like to dance with me?"

The question caught her off guard. Was he serious, she wondered. Her wondering was safely put aside when he reached for her hand once again. He kept his distance, waiting for a reply. When he got none, he sighed dramatically. Gabriella rolled her eyes before nodding her head. Both teenagers were unaware of three pairs of eyes, spying on their every movement. Before Troy could take a step closer, Gabriella put her hands to his chest; stopping him. She had a feeling at the pit of her stomach that after tonight things were going to be different. She wasn't sure if it would be a good different or a bad different.

More than half of her, hoped it would be a good different. But there was still a tiny part of her that thought this was all too good to be true, just like how it had been when Alex agreed to go with her to prom. And that when she opened her eyes, Troy wouldn't be there. She put aside her fears and decided to take what was being given to her, even if it was because he felt sorry for her. He meant well, wanting her to at least dance a song in her lovely dress. She dropped her hands to her sides and looked expectantly at Troy.

Troy took a step closer to her and wrapped his hand around her waist as she wrapped her around his neck. Their parents let out sighs, especially Troy's mom who had wanted this from the very beginning. They swayed to the song, with little distance between them. Gabriella was on cloud nine. Dancing with him was something she had always daydreamed about. She couldn't fight off the blush that crept onto her cheeks. Troy smiled before finally pulling her in closer, until there was no space in between the two. The awkward silence went out the window. "You're amazing"

Gabriella said into his chest as Troy's grip around her waist tightened. He had never held Gabriella that way before and he had to admit, he liked the feeling. They were both like puzzle pieces, they fit perfectly. Through out the whole dance, Gabriella kept her eyes close savoring the moment, while Troy's eyes were glued to the top of her head. Grossed in their thoughts they didn't realize that the song had finally ended. They swayed in the silence, until a barking dog was heard off in the distance. Troy kept his arms around her waist as she looked up.

Tightening his grip around her waist, _**his**_ heart stopped. Her eyes were full of love, love for him. He rested his forehead against hers as he hummed a tune and they dance. Troy completely forgetting about his prom date who sat at home waiting. Troy cleared his throat, "And you're beautiful"

_The first time I held you, I knew._

_I knew, I loved you cause my heart stopped_.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I bought out the characters, NOT. They still don't belong to me :(

**A/N:** Here's the third part of the story. Enjoy and R&R, please?

---------------------------------------

**Part 3: A Lot Like Love**

Upon entering the diner, he spotted the back of her head. It had been exactly a month since the incident that occurred during senior prom, giving him more than enough time to sort his feelings out. He had confided in his bushy haired friend about his conflicting emotions of whether to cross the line of friendship or not. Inching closer to the table his friends were situated, he could see everyone was paired up except for _her_. They hadn't seen him come, let alone walking towards them, giving him a chance to leave. Turning on his heels a second too late, he heard the familiar softness of her voice. "Troy, where are you going?"

Darn, he thought before turning back around. He walked over to them, his eyes wondering to the pairs of hands that were entwined with one another. As he stood beside the table, he glanced down at Chad to move over, but was having no luck. Chad was too busy sucking Taylor's face off. Rolling her eyes and feeling a bit offended that she wasn't his first choice to sit next to, Gabriella scooted over and patted the space next to her. Troy thanked her and nervously sat beside her, mentally cursing Chad who pulled away the minute Troy took a seat. "Oh hey Troy, when did you get here"

Troy rolled his eyes knowing Chad had ignored him on purpose. Troy kicked Chad under the table, but missed and hit Taylor instead. She winced and glared at the love struck lunkhead basketball guy. He mouthed an apology before adverting his eyes at the pretty girl siting next to him. Gabriella poked at her food, suddenly feeling awkward that Troy was sitting next to her. After the night at her backyard, she had noticed that Troy was acting slightly different towards her. She had racked her brain up to all the past occurrences to see if she had done anything wrong, but came up with nothing. She had a inkling feeling, but dismissed it because something like that would never happen to her. "So who are you marching with, Troy?"

Troy looked away from Gabriella to his blonde friend, who wore a smirk on her face. At first he hadn't quite understood what she had meant by the question, but then the previous week came rushing back to him. Mrs. Darbus had announced that for graduation, they would be paired up boy/girl, only this time they'd be able to choose who they march with. Troy didn't even understand why Sharpay was even asking the question, her face had clearly told him that she knew who he wanted to march with. He sent her a stony glare. "Well?"

Gabriella looked up from her food, suddenly interested in where the conversation was heading too. From the look on everyone's faces, except for Troy, they seemed just as interested as Gabriella. Troy noticed the look on all his friends faces, especially the one on Chad's. He was urging him to tell the truth knowing Troy would try to get out from telling the truth. Moving his eyes away from Chad, Troy found himself looking down at Gabriella. Her eyes were sparkling with hope. Nervousness suddenly reared it's ugly head and before Troy could even properly think of his answer, his mouth opened. "I want to march with Mindy"

Everyone around the table look dumbfounded. They clearly wasn't expecting that to be Troy's answer and neither was Troy. The look on Chad, Sharpay and Taylor's face scared Troy. If looks really could kill, he would have died three times that night. Gabriella's shoulder's slumped as her hopes came crashing down. She was right to have dismissed the inkling feeling. A week after the prom, word was going around East High that Troy had feelings for Gabriella and that he might have even loved her. Troy could never love her as more than a friend. That night at Senior prom was a one time thing. Feeling the tears sting the back of her eyes, Gabriella got up. "Guys, I gotta go. I forgot I had to do something for my dad."

With that Gabriella walked out of the diner, with tears streaming down her face. She didn't care that they knew it was an excuse to get out of there. All she cared about was not letting them see her cry over something Troy had said. Once Gabriella was gone, Sharpay reached across the table and took Troy by the collar and shook him. "What the hell, Bolton!"

Troy and the rest of the group remained quiet, shocked at Sharpay's outburst. She crossed her arms and waited for an answer. When the shock came and gone, Troy straightened out his shirt before glaring at Sharpay. Taylor crossed her arms in utter confusion. This was the first for Taylor. Shaking his head, Troy groaned at his own stupidity before hitting his head against the table. Chad cleared his throat. "Dude, I thought you wanted to march with Gabriella. I mean, that's what you've been telling me all week"

Troy hit his head hard, trying to drown out Chad's words. He really did want to march with Gabriella, but when he was put on the spot his mind wasn't working properly. Sitting so close to Gabriella didn't help much either, so he just blurted out some girl's name. And to make it all the more worse was it just had to be Mindy. Troy would have suffered a head injury hadn't it been for Taylor who was now standing beside him and pulling him away from the table. She wanted an explanation, just as much at the others. "I don't want to march with Mindy, I want to march with Gabriella... It's just.."

"Your brain wasn't working properly," Zeke finished for Troy. He nodded. Zeke smiled at his captain in understanding. Not too long ago he had been like that around Sharpay. Then Zeke pointed toward the door. "Well go make it right"

Troy didn't need to be told twice. He jolted from his seat and ran out the diner, in record time. He was lucky that the diner wasn't that far from his neighborhood and that there wasn't much cars out. He parked his car in the driveway and hurried over to Gabriella's house. He knocked on their door and waited. Having stood there for a minute or two, he had had enough and ran to the side of the house. Gabriella's bedroom light was open. He'd climb the tree. Just as he reached for the lowest branch, he heard her singing. It wasn't coming from her bedroom, but from her back yard.

He hurried to the back of Gabriella's house and saw her on her swing, like he had so many other nights. He walked slowly over to the other swing and sat himself down, Gabriella stopped mid-song. She wiped her tears away and turned her attention to him. She smiled sadly and much to her dismay, the tears continued to descend from her chocolate eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, surprising her. He got up from his seat and pulled her up with him. He engulfed her in a hug. "I'm sorry"

His apology surprised her once more. She had thought that he'd ask what was wrong, she wasn't expecting an apology. He smiled at her expression. He didn't need to ask, he already knew what had caused her to run away like she had earlier. He pulled away for a bit and ran his fingers through her smooth and dark hair. She looked up with eyes full of questions. She looked super cute, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He shifted in his place, beginning to feel the nervousness again. This time, he thought about what he was going to say. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head and their hands laced together. Gabriella stared down at their joined hands, feeling so content. Troy licked his lips. "Would you like to march with me on graduation?"

The surprises seemed to be never ending for Gabriella. Again, she hadn't expected that from Troy. Her insides were yelling 'yes', but her mind had a different thought. Was it out of pity, like the senior prom and roses had been? She sighed dejectedly. "You're just asking me to march with you because of the episode I had at the diner, aren't you?"

"No," Troy said honestly hoping his eyes convinced her unsure ones. Gabriella took a step back only to have Troy reach out for her. It was now or never and never wasn't an option for Troy Bolton. "What I said at the diner, wasn't the truth. I only said that because I was so nervous of sitting by you that my head wasn't functioning correctly."

Gabriella let out a sarcastic laugh, not realizing she was ruining a perfectly good moment between the two. It hurt Troy a little that Gabriella wasn't taking him seriously, but then again he understood as to why. If words wouldn't do him anything, he'd just show her. Without any hesitation, he kissed her. It didn't sink in for Gabriella until a few seconds later, when she found herself relaxing into the kiss. She kissed him back, sending Troy into overjoy. They took each other's opposite hand and placed it on the other's chest. _**Their**_ hearts stopped.

When the need to breathe became apparent, Troy reluctantly pulled away. Gabriella opened her eyes not knowing where the two stood. She wasn't going to question his wanting to march with her. The kiss had proved that it was not out of pity, but because he wanted to. He really wanted to. They stood there, inching closer and closer. "I.. I lo..like you Gabriella, I like you a lot. Ever since we danced out here. The past month I been trying to sort it out and avoid it, but I couldn't"

Gabriella broke into a smile. He didn't love her like she loved him, but he liked her and that was good enough for her. Troy returned the smile before pulling her close. He couldn't tell her he loved her, not yet anyway. Instead he kissed her again, this time longer than the first. After pulling away they sat on their swings, hands laced together. He didn't need the answer to his previous question, it was so obvious. However there was another question he had in mind. "Gabriella will you be my girlfriend? I promise I won't break your heart." 

"I'll be your girlfriend, but Troy, promises are made to be broken," Gabriella informed him remembering all the broken promises that were made to her. Troy squeezed her hand.

"I know," Troy started turning his body so he could face his girlfriend. "But my promise wasn't"

Gabriella loved him even more.

_The first time I kissed you, I knew._

_I knew, I had you cause your heart stopped_.


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer**: Nope, nope, nope. Don't own them.

**A/N**: Hello! Thanks to those who read and left a review :) Ok, so here's the next installment (hehe). It's a little longer than the first three and I really don't know how I feel about the outcome, but I do hope you enjoy it. Sorry for being repetitive with the hand through the hair and grips tightening. Lol. Anyway, as always, read and review. Pretty please, with sugar on top?

**And of course**, Happy 20th to Zac Efron.

---------------------------------------

**Part 4: Back To You**

The cool wind sailed through her hair as she opened her window to stare off into his room. His dark and unoccupied bedroom. She sighed sadly, wishing things hadn't come to how they were now. Graduation and Summer had came way too quickly for her liking or anyone else's, for that matter. It was like someone had pressed the fast forward button, catching them all of guard. It was now early December and she had just ended her first semester in college. The ending of the first semester meant a 3 week break was to follow. And truth be told, Gabriella really wasn't looking forward to it. Taking one last longing look into his window, she walked away. "Happy Holidays, Troy"

She dragged her feet over to her bedside table, picking up a framed picture, before crawling into her bed. She ran her fingers along the borders before her thumb graced over his smiling face. It was a picture of them at graduation, a more happier time. Her hands were snaked around his waisting, pulling him as close as she possibly could; while his right hand draped over her shoulders. Their bodies fit like a perfect puzzle, just how everyone said it did. Looking down at the picture, she couldn't help but feel the all too familiar tug at her heart. She felt sad and, although her father was with her, lonely.

This would be her first holiday season, since she'd moved there, without her friends; without Troy. While she decided to stay in New Mexico, wanting to stay close to her father, the others all ventured off to different parts of the country and wouldn't be making the trip home this year. Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, and Ryan had taken up their scholarships to their respective schools in California. She wasn't sure where Jason or Martha had gone. Troy, Chad, and Taylor had packed their things and headed off to the farthest place possible in the current situation, New York; hundreds of miles away from her.

Another sigh slipped through as her eyes landed on him, once again. Even in pictures, his eyes manage to make her weak at the knees and make her heart skip a beat. Had she been standing, her knees would have buckled and she would have found herself on the floor. She smiled sadly, running her thumb over his face again. Troy had stayed true to his promise. Not once, after he had asked her to be his girlfriend all those months ago, had he broken her heart. In fact, he did all he could to keep her smiling. He was right when he said that his promise wasn't made to be broken. Not wanting to ponder more on the fact that he wasn't going to be around for a while, she closed her eyes waiting for sleep to blanket itself over her.

Unfortunately for her, the blanket never came. She fluttered her eyes open at the sound of pebbles being thrown at her window. She loosened her grip around the picture and put it placed it back in it's original place, before throwing back her soft warm covers. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and approached her window, with caution. She felt a tingle run up her spine as the cold hair brushed past her as she opened the window. It was dark outside, save for the dim street light that stood near her mailbox. She squinted into the night, making out a figure. He stepped out into the little light that was available, her eyes widen. "Come down"

She rubbled her eyes and closed them momentarily, before opening them again; making sure this wasn't a dream. She even pinched herself and winced, it definitely was not a dream; but reality. Shaking her momentary shock off, she stuck more of her body out the window. Down below, stood a shy and nervous looking Troy. His hands were shoved into the front pocket of his, what she figured to be, faded dark denim jeans. He smirked at her before glancing around his surroundings. Gabriella was confused, now. Earlier that week Troy's mother had told her that he wasn't coming home and that he was going to spend the holidays in the Big Apple. He, himself, had even confirmed it. "What are you doing here? It's almost midnight, are you crazy?"

"Just a little bit. Now come down, please! I'll be waiting out back," Troy didn't even wait for her reply knowing she'd come down, it was just a matter of how long it'd take her. He rounded the corner of Gabriella's house and found himself in very familiar territory; her backyard. It had been the setting that made 'Troyella', as his friends called them. Thinking back to the day they had walked to school, hand in hand, he chuckled. Their friends were beaming with happiness and thought it'd be clever to call them Troyella, and according to Chad it save them all time. He smiled wider as he heard the click of a door being shut, she was here and it didn't even take her that long.

Gabriella stared at his back, not sure why he was here or why he wanted her to come down. She approached him slowly and stood, hovering over her swing. Troy had been the first to move, taking a seat on the swing he was standing next to. He motioned for her to mirror his actions, as she did; ever so gracefully. Silence made itself clear and surprisingly it wasn't a comfortable once. Troy stole side glances at his girlfriend of less than six months before getting up from his swing. She was startled at his actions and her eyes follow his every movement. He got behind her and took the metal chain into his hands. "What are you doing?"

Troy smiled from ear to ear and began to push her and the swing. Of all the times they have been out there, Troy had never once done that. He really didn't understand why he had never thought of it before. He saw it done many times between his friends and their lovers as well as on TV. Was it the cheesiness of it all? Probably, but he didn't care. She smiled at his sweet gesture before closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling. It had been long since someone ever pushed her on the swing. Suddenly she dropped her legs and let it drag along the ground, slowing down her momentum. "So how's New York"

"Different," he replied softly before he shrugged his shoulders. He moved around her so he could take a better look at her face. His eyes wondered over every inch of her perfect face and came to the conclusion that she was sad, just like he was. He reached over for her hand and pulled her from her seat. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and pulled her onto his lap and buried his face into her soft hair. He mumbled incoherent words, as Gabriella shifted so she could wrap her arm around his shoulders. Troy pulled his head back from her neck and allowed Gabriella to rest her head in the crook of his neck.

It had been three months since he had last seen her, kissed her, and held her. He couldn't be anymore happier. Having her in his arms, Troy thought about the important decision he had made two weeks prior. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, before lowering her head to capture his lips with hers. At contact, they felt the sparks and both parties smiled into their kiss. They pulled away briefly before their lips attached themselves to one another again, this time more passionate as Gabriella opened her mouth allowing Troy access. Their tongues battled for control as their grips tightened.

Troy leaned back and pulled his girlfriend with him. His hands found their way under her shirt and rubbed up and down her bare back, sending her enjoyable feelings. Needing to breathe, Gabriella pulled away. She smiled at him before kissing the tip of his nose, the question of why he was there was dismissed for the time being. She lay flat on top of Troy and rested her head on his chest, listening to the beating his heart; hoping that it was beating for her as hers was for him. Troy placed a kiss on her head. "Your mom said you weren't going to come home for the holidays. When you phoned me to confirm it, I was so bummed."

"I figured. Who wouldn't want me around?," Troy joked receiving a pinch from his girlfriend. She looked up and stuck her tongue out at him, only to have him return the gesture. Moments later they broke out into quiet fits of laughter, not wanting to wake anyone up. Moments like these was what Gabriella lived for, since having gotten together with Troy. It was just a damper that they were going to two different universities in different parts of the country. They had agreed to a long distance relationship and so far, it had yet to work against them. "But anyway, I couldn't let my gorgeous girlfriend spend her birthday, Christmas, and New Years alone. What kind of a boyfriend would I be?"

"One that's an asshole?," Gabriella questioned. Troy rolled his eyes as Gabriella got off of him. She settled beside him and swung her left arm and leg over Troy. He kissed the top of her head, something he'd never get tired of doing. Everytime he was with her, he had the need to always do it. He ran his hand up and down her arm when he felt goosebumps surfacing on her flawless skin. Silence fell upon them again that evening as crickets, off in the distance, sung to their hearts content. "So Mr. Popular, I hear you've gotten a lot of date offers. Should I be worried?"

"Not in the slightest bit," Troy said sitting up. He pulled Gabriella so that she sat on his lap, straddling him. Locks of her brown hair managed to fall in her face. He smiled tucking them behind her ears that she constantly hid behind hair air because she thought they looked funny. Troy thought otherwise. He had once told her that her ears were adorable and that same day she had her hair tied up all day. Gabriella rested her forehead against his and let her fingers wonder through his locks. She could feel his breath against her, it was warm and inviting. "Gabi.. I..."

"I missed you," they both said in unison. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, while Troy grinned from ear to ear foolishly. Right then and there, Troy was certain that his decision was the right one. He wouldn't regret it, not ever. They sat there content in each others arms momentarily before Gabriella sensed something wrong with him. She looked into his eyes, intently, searching for an answer. She got none. "Are you ok?"

"Yup," Troy said softly trying to figure out how he was going to word the thought that was swirling inside his head. Gabriella eyed him suspiciously before shaking her own thoughts away. She looked up at the same stars she looked at every single night and sighed happily. Only now did it hit her that Troy would be spending the upcoming days with her. First thing the next morning, she'd plan out their activities. Dorky as it sounded, Gabriella giggled to herself. Troy looked at her confused. "What are you giggling at Montez"

"Nothing, really. I'm just going to plan our activities over the next three weeks tomorrow," Gabriella explained, her eyes shining brightly. "I want to make the next three weeks enjoyable, exciting, and unforgettable before you leave to New York for another five months."

"I did something," Troy said out of nowhere alerting a now nervous Gabriella. Hearing those words weren't always good. At first instinct she had thought he had done something bad while away, but dismissed it when she remembered that she didn't need to be worried about what was going on in New York. He smirked at the panicked look on her face. He kissed her. "No, I didn't cheat on you. I don't think I can, even if I wanted to or was paid a trillion dollars."

"That's sweet, but who said I thought you cheated on me," Gabriella asked pulling away. She mocked the look of offense as she placed her hands on her hips matter-of-factly. In return, Troy poked her on both of her sides causing her to giggle. Getting off of him and situating herself next to him, Gabriella sighed. "So Bolton, what'd you do?"

Troy got up and began pacing back and forth, nervousness kicking in; like it always. He came to a halt when he felt Gabriella's hands firmly place themselves on his arms. She pulled him in for a hug, hoping that it'd calm his nervous. Troy hugged her back, sighing at the failed attempt to kick his nervous away. Pulling away, he laced their hands together before pulling her back onto the swings. "Well I've been missing you so much, it's not even funny. I think Chad has had it with me constantly whining about you being so far away that he's looking to replace me. Taylor too, but I'm pretty sure she's phoned you a million times because that's what girls do.. I wouldn't know of course, I just assumed.."

She silenced him with a kiss. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away. She had a goofy grin slapped across her face. "Sorry. What I'm trying to say is that well the first day I was away, I already missed you. When I recognized the feeling, I knew I couldn't be away from you longer than the first semester. So I did something and please don't get mad at me.. but I won't be going back to NYU next semester"

Gabriella's jaw dropped all the way to the ground. "Troy, what do you mean you're not going back? Isn't that the school you've always wanted to go to? And what is your parents going to say about this? Have you even thought about all this before coming up with such a decision?"

"I did and all I saw was you," Troy replied knowing that had been more cheesy that pushing her on the swing. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away shortly before adverting his eyes back at a shocked Gabriella. He pulled her onto his lap and he swung them both. "I've spoken to my parents about it and they were a little disappointed at first, but they understood. I just can't be away from you, Gabriella. That's why I've decided to go to UNM with you next semester"

Gabriella got off from Troy's lap and spun around. "Troy..."

"I love you Gabriella," Troy cut her off with the words she had wanted to hear ever since Valentines day all those years ago. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He got up from his spot and pulled her in. They've only been dating for less than six months, but Troy he was certain that the feelings he felt when they danced was as real as it gets. Gabriella looked up as her tears trailed down her cheeks. "You don't have to say it back, but I've loved you since Senior Prom."

"I'm want to say it back. Troy, I love you too. Ever since you walked through those gates," Gabriella said pointing towards the wooden fence. She was happy, finally being able to get the large load off of her chest. Troy was besides himself with glee, she had said it back. The moment the words slipped through her lips, he knew, young as they were, she was it for him. "I love you, I love you, I love you, Troy Bolton. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it."

"Glad to know," Troy joked cupping her face in his hands and kissed her, one final time that night. After pulling away, Troy sat on the swing and pulled Gabriella on top of him; just like he had done moments before. They sat swinging slowly in the evening unaware of the squeaking sound. Before either of them knew it, they found themselves on the ground. Troy looked up and groaned. The metal chain that held up the swing had snapped. He looked at Gabriella who's mouth hung agape. "I think you need a new swing set"

_The first time I missed you, I knew._

_I knew, I never want to leave you._


End file.
